Orenji no Kenshi
by The Syndrome
Summary: [Updated: Chapter 2] Masa lalunya terkunci bersama dengan kenangan pahit yang dialaminya di Dunia Nyata. Akankah teman-temannya yang terjebak di SAO tiga tahun yang lalu mengetahui jika Pendekar Jingga telah kembali? Akankah dia sembuh dari koma yang berlangsung satu tahun lamanya?
1. Dunia Virtual

**Orenji** **no** **Kenshi**

 **Disclaimer** : Semua karakter dari anime ' **Naruto** ' dan ' **Sword Art Online** ' bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main Cast** : Naruto .U.

 **Pair** : Naruto .U **X** ?

 **Summary** : Terkadang otakku selalu bertanya-tanya aku ini hidup di dunia mana? Dunia Nyatakah? Dunia Virtual? Atau tidak dalam keduanya. Hidupku serasa tergantung begitu saja layaknya harapan yang selalu kuimpikan selama ini.

 **Warning** : Semi-Canon, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Very Mainstream, Miss Typo(s), Alur cepat dan rumit, Newbie' Author, Not Like Don't Read, Read 'n Review.

(Note: Maaf jika ceritanya terlihat ngawur/asal-asalan, karena saya yang baru mempelajarinya sedikit jadi ceritanya agak sedikit melenceng beserta dengan istilah-istilahnya.)

[ **Opening Song: Courage - Haruka Tomatsu** ]

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dunia Virtual**

Aku bisa merasakan jika kelopak mataku mengernyit pelan saat pandanganku terarah pada layar persegi empat panjang yang ada di depanku ini, kedua tanganku berusaha mengucek mataku untuk memperjelas apa yang baru saja kubaca "Sword Art Online dan ALfheim Online?" Hanya itu saja yang aku bisa baca. Diriku sepertinya sedikit familiar dengan dua nama itu atau aku hanya mengada-ngada saja, tapi yang kutahu kedua tulisan itu adalah Permainan VRMMORPG yang dulunya terpisah satu sama lain dan sekarang aku dengar-dengar kedua permainan itu disatukan.

Sihir Peri dan Seni Berpedang Pendekar bersatu, kurasa itu akan sangat mengasyikan. Dari sejak dulu aku memang ingin mencoba salah satu permainan Virtual Reality itu, tapi aku tak yakin jika tubuhku yang ada disana bisa melakukannya.

" _Bagaimana, Naruto-kun? Apa kau tertarik? Setidaknya kau bisa bergerak sesuai dengan kehendakmu, anggap saja itu terapi agar tubuhmu lebih terbiasa nanti,_ " ucap orang yang memegang cover permainan Virtual Reality itu tepat di depan layar yang kutatap.

Aku hanya berpikir layaknya profesor yang sedang memikirkan penelitiannya, jika saja aku punya janggut sudah dipastikan tangan kananku akan mengelus dan menariknya perlahan "Aku tidak masalah sih, tapi bukankah permainan itu hanya menggunakan sistem syaraf yang ada di dalam otak saja. Mana mungkin itu bisa disebut dengan terapi," itulah argumen yang aku sampaikan pada dokter yang selalu saja merawatku.

Aku hanya terheran-heran ketika melihat dokter itu malah tersenyum misterius dengan matanya yang terarah pada layar atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mataku " _Itu menurutmu, Naruto-kun. Tetapi sekarang permainan VR menjadi salah satu sarana yang dianjurkan bagi beberapa rumah sakit besar di Jepang ini seperti rumah sakit ini, apalagi seperti kasus yang kau alami, pasti peluang pengobatannya akan berjalan dengan lancar,_ " jelasnya dengan panjang lebar, tapi aku mulai mengerti dengan perkataannya.

"Apa kau berusaha merangsang syaraf-syaraf di dalam otakku agar kembali bekerja?"

" _Yap, betul sekali. Kau memang pintar seperti biasanya, Naruto-kun._ "

Kalau pengobatan dengan cara itu berhasil maka aku bisa menggerakan tubuhku yang ada disana dengan sesuka hati lagi seperti sedia kala, tapi bagaimana jika pengobatan itu malah gagal dan tak bisa menyembuhkanku sama sekali? Bukankah itu sama saja memberikan harapan kosong kepadaku? Hey, aku juga punya sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan di dunia nyata.

" _Sepertinya kau cemas jika pengobatannya tidak berhasil, yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah berusaha keras serta yakin dengan pengobatanmu. Kau harus menghidupkan syaraf-syarafmu lagi agar bisa kembali seperti sedia kala, tetapi jika kau membiarkannya maka aku tidak yakin jika kau akan bertahan dalam rentan waktu yang lama,_ " dia berusaha menyemangatiku agar diriku bisa sembuh dari koma yang berkepanjangan ini, kalau dokter ini sangat yakin jika diriku bisa sembuh. Kenapa aku tak berpikiran seperti dirinya saja? Aku harus sembuh apapun yang terjadi!

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga," ucapku dengan penuh semangat membara, satu-satunya yang harus kulakukan adalah bermain permainan VR ini agar syaraf-syarafku kembali bekerja seperti biasanya. Terkadang aku merasa kasihan dengan tubuhku yang ada diluar sana, terus terbaring lemah diatas ranjang bersprei putih rumah sakit. Itu terjadi selama satu tahun ini.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memasangkannya untukmu, Naruto-kun. Buat tubuhmu senyaman mungkin disana dan kau pasti akan masuk ke dalam sistemnya,_ " ucap dokter itu sambil membawa cover itu dari hadapanku, kalau hanya itu aku bisa melakukannya.

" _Kau siap?_ "

"Lebih dari siap," jawabku mantap dengan kedua bola mataku masih menatap kearah layar besar berbentuk persegi panjang.

" _Aku hanya memberimu waktu 2 setengah jam untuk bermain, selamat bersenang-senang disana ya,_ " setelah mendengar perkataan dari dokter itu, telingaku mendengar suara pintu ruanganku terbuka lalu tertutup kembali menandakan jika dokter itu sudah pergi dari kamar rawatku. Baiklah, aku siap.

Kedua kelopak mataku tertutup dengan rapat, aku bisa merasakan jika alat itu memang bekerja...

"Link Start!"

 **-0-0-0-**

[Selamat Datang di Sword Art Online dan ALfheim Online]

Kedua kelopak mataku terbuka sempurna ketika telingaku mendengar suara wanita dengan volume lumayan keras dan sekarang diriku berada di dalam sebuah tempat berbentuk silindris yang cukup besar dengan kedua kakiku yang menjejak bagian pusat lingkarannya, sepertinya ini tempat pembuatan akun dan karakter bagi yang pertama kali memainkannya.

[Tolong isi nama dan jenis kelamin anda]

Aku tersadar dari kekagumanku saat mendengar suara wanita itu kembali berdengung di telingaku, pandanganku terarah pada layar berukuran sedang dengan latar belakang merah muda disertai kotak untuk mengisi nada dan dua bulatan untuk memilih jenis kelamin.

Kedua tanganku langsung terulur ke depan dan mulai mengetikan sesuatu di keyboard yang disediakan tepat di hadapanku lalu tangan kananku memilih salah satu bulatan yang ada disana 'Nama Naruto dengan jenis kelamin Laki-laki,' ejaku dalam hati untuk memastikan jika data yang kumasukan itu benar, tangan kananku terulur lagi menyentuh salah satu dari empat bulatan di pojok layar tersebut agar data yang kumasukan itu masuk.

Setelah layar itu menghilang, sembilan karakter berbeda dengan warna baju yang berbeda pula disertai nama yang cukup aneh di bawahnya. Cait Sith, Gnome, Imp, Leprechaun, Pooka, Salamender, Springgan, Slyph dan Undine. Aku sedikit kesusahan untuk menyebut satu per satu dari ras peri itu tetapi kenapa tak ada yang menggunakan pakaian berwarna jingga, padahal itu warna kesukaanku.

[Tolong pilih salah satu ras peri yang akan anda gunakan]

Sistem itu kembali berbicara padaku agar memilih salah satu ras peri yang nantinya akan menjadi basis kekuatanku, pilihanku lebih menitik beratkan pada Springgan, Undine dan Salamender. Ini sangat membingungkan bagiku karena ketiganya memiliki statistik yang lumayan bagus, tapi aku harus segera memilih sekarang atau sistem yang akan memilihkannya secara acak. Dasar sistem pemaksa.

"Baiklah, Springgan."

Entah kenapa aku tertarik dengan ras peri yang memiliki pakaian serba hitam itu, tapi itu tak buruk juga. Ras peri Springgan selalu memakai pedang untuk mempersenjatai diri mereka dan teknik sihir ilusi yang tentunya bisa memanipulasi pikiran orang lain atau lawannya, mungkin itu yang aku butuhkan. Soal pakaian jingga, mungkin aku bisa membelinya disana.

[Springgan, pilihan yang bagus. Karakter anda akan ditentukan secara acak dan setelah ini anda akan diantarkan menuju desa tempat ras Springgan tinggal. Semoga berhasil, Springgan]

Suara perempuan itu kembali terdengar di telingaku diiringi dengan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan tercipta di depanku, aku sangat berharap sekali jika pengobatan ini memang benar-benar berhasil. Aku sangat berharap sekali bisa kembali menggerakan semua anggota tubuhku tanpa bantuan alat lagi.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Third Person POV**

Langit biru tanpa dibatas oleh jarak dengan ditemani beberapa gumpalan awan putih layaknya kapas yang terus melayang tanpa hambatan di langit, udara yang bergerak membelai permukaan bumi beserta dengan apa yang ada diatasnya. Matahari terus menghujankan sinarnya kearah permukaan bumi membiarkan siapapun merasakan keagungannya karena dirinya merupakan raja dari siang hari dan tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan sinarnya sampai kapanpun.

Ini bukanlah Dunia Nyata, melainkan Dunia Virtual tempat para pemain VRMMORPG memainkan permainan yang bernama [Sword Art Online] dan [ALfheim Online].

Disamping itu, beberapa makhluk layaknya manusia dengan sepasang telinga lancip tetapi ada juga yang bertelinga kucing dilengkapi dengan sepasang sayap untuk terbang di udara yang sangat luas itu. Indikator berwarna hijau yang ada di atas kepala mereka menunjukan jika mereka adalah seorang pemain di permainan tersebut ditambah tempatnya yang sangat tenang membuat siapa saja pasti akan nyaman terus berlama-lama di Dunia Virtual itu, tetapi tetap saja Dunia itu hanya Dunia yang penuh dengan ilusi belaka.

Sebuah cahaya kebiruan tercipta di ketinggian sekitar 1 setengah kilometer dari permukaan tanah dan menampilkan pemuda bersurai pirang acak-acakan dengan pakaian atas berwarna jingga disertai bawahannya yang berwarna hitam, perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi dunia itu karena bagaimanapun dunia itu seperti replika dari dunia nyata. Kepalanya yang berada lebih rendah dari kakinya mendongak perlahan menatap hamparan pepohonan yang sangat banyak di bawahnya, sepasang matanya yang berwarna biru laut itu membulat sempurna ketika menyadari jika dirinya berada jauh di atas permukaan tanah.

"Sialan! Kenapa malah dimunculkan di atas langit seperti ini?" tanya sosok itu entah kepada siapa sementara pandangannya masih saja terpaku pada permukaan tanah yang sangat luas itu "Tapi...," dia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang, tubuhnya sedang terjun bebas dari ketinggian yang bisa membuat manusia biasa mati dengan sangat mengenaskan. Bukannya perasaan takut yang dia keluarkan, dia malah terlihat senang dengan senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya seolah sosok itu menikmati apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

"Jadi, beginikah rasanya jatuh dari langit? Sangat mendebarkan," ucapnya dengan nada senang, salah satu hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan di Dunia Nyata ternyata dapat ia rasakan di Dunia Virtual ini. Jantungnya yang terus berdebar memompa darah yang ada di dalamnya untuk menyebarkan darah itu ke seluruh tubuh lebih cepat dari biasanya, kecepatan tubuhnya semakin bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu dan berkurangnya jarak antara dirinya dan permukaan tanah.

"Yuhu! Ini sangat menyenangkan!" teriaknya kegirangan dengan kedua tangannya yang mulai merentang di sisi kedua tubuhnya, dia sedikit terkejut ketika dirinya bisa merasakan tangannya bergerak kembali setelah sekian lama dirinya tak bisa merasakan sensasi seperti itu "A-aku... Aku bisa bergerak lagi," ucapan takjub keluar dari mulut sosok itu dengan kedua tangannya yang terbalut dengan sarung tangan hitam tanpa jari, kedua tangannya mengepal lalu terbuka kembali untuk memastikan jika dirinya memang bisa menggerakannya dengan leluasa.

"Ahahaha!"

Sosok pirang itu tertawa dengan penuh rasa senang ketika merasakan dirinya memang bisa mengkoordinasikan semua tubuhnya dengan leluasa, dia berusaha untuk menggerakan anggota badan bagian bawahnya agar sesuai dengan posisinya. Salah satu kakinya ia letakan lebih tinggi daripada kakinya yang lain ketika dirinya mengetahui jika jarak antara dirinya dengan permukaan tanah itu tidaklah jauh lagi "T-tapi jika aku mati bagaimana?" masih ada rasa cemas diantara rasa senangnya yang menggunung itu.

 **Step!**

 **Krak!**

Sensasi padat terasa di telapak kakinya yang sudah dibalut sepatu berwarna hitam dengan alas telapak kakinya yang lumayan tebal "Itu bukan tulangku yang patah, ya 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu entah kepada siapa lagi menandakan jika dirinya sedikit khawatir dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang mendarat lebih dulu di tanah, kepalanya menatap ke bawah dimana salah satu kakinya berlutut diatas permukaan tanah yang menampakan retakan laba-laba berukuran sedang. Dia sedikit bingung kenapa tanah yang padat itu bisa retak karena kakinya, bukankah seharusnya tubuhnyalah yang mendapatkan akibat yang sangat fatal.

Matanya sedikit melirik kearah pojok area pandangannya dan melihat nama 'Naruto' sudah muncul disana disertai dengan bar Health Point berwarna hijau serta Mana Point berwarna biru di bawahnya, tubuhnya mulai terangkat perlahan menandakan dirinya sudah berdiri dengan benar menggunakan kedua kakinya "Perkenalan yang sangat mengerikan," komentarnya setelah merasakan bagaimana mendebarkannya jatuh dari langit sejauh itu.

"Heh? Dimana desanya?" ucap pemuda itu sambil memandang sekitarnya yang hanyalah rimbunan beberapa pohon yang lumayan besar dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos dari celah daun-daunnya, sepertinya sistem sudah salah memindahkan dirinya. Seharusnya dirinya berada di desa yang ditinggali ras Springgan tapi dia malah dijatuhkan dari atas langit di tengah hutan belantara seperti ini 'Sepertinya aku harus mencarinya sendiri,' ucapnya dalam hati ketika mengetahui tak ada tanda-tanda pemain lainnya yang bisa ia tanyai.

"Baiklah, kita coba yang selanjutnya," ucapnya dengan nada senang, jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya saling berdekatan satu sama lain lalu mengusap udara kosong yang ada di depannya hingga menampilkan layar bergambar dirinya disertai beberapa bulatan berwarna putih dengan lambang tertentu seperti Inventory/Equipment, Friends/Guild, Communications, Maps/Quests dan Setting/Main-Menu dan dari bulatan putih itu juga terdapat beberapa sub-menu tertentu.

"Lebih baik aku lihat saja senjata dulu," gumamnya lalu menekan Menu Inventory/Equipment dan menampilkan sub-menu yaitu Skills, Equipment dan Items. Jari tengahnya menekan kembali menu Equipment kemudian menu Weapon dimana senjata tipe apa saja akan tersimpan disana jika memang dirinya memiliki senjata. Deretan kotak persegi panjang dengan tulisan bertuliskan tiga tanda tanya tercipta di depannya, tangannya bergerak mengusap kotak-kotak itu dari bawah ke atas untuk melihat dan memastikan jika dirinya memang tak memiliki apapun untuk mempersenjatai dirinya.

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut ketika usapan kelimanya dia menemukan sebuah tulisan di dalam salah satu kotak persegi panjang itu "Holy King's Sword?" ucap Naruto sambil mengeja tulisan yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut, jarinya kembali menekan tulisan tersebut. Cahaya kebiruan muncul di belakang punggungnya lalu digantikan pedang disertai dengan sarungnya dan menu yang ada di hadapannya langsung menghilang begitu saja, tangan kanannya mulai terulur ke belakang punggungnya kemudian memegang gagang pedang yang terbuat dari besi menyebabkan rasa dingin di telapak tangannya yang tertutupi kain sarung tangan.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, dia menarik pedang tersebut dari sarungnya "Pedang ini cukup berat juga ternyata," keluhnya dengan tangan kanannya berusaha mengimbangi berat dari pedang tersebut, besi keperakan yang terlihat sangat tajam hingga memantulkan bayangan dirinya serta sedikit bergerigi hampir berdekatan pada ujungnya dengan kombinasi warna emas dan hitam pada ujungnya. Dirinya baru menyadari jika rambut, wajah, mata dan lainnya tak berubah sama sekali kecuali telinga lancipnya, padahal menurut sistem tadi karakternya akan ditentukan secara acak.

"Apa sistemnya rusak? Atau sedang ada bug? Sampai-sampai baju kupakai ini berbeda sekali dengan Springgan lainnya," pemuda itu berusaha memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi padanya.

Pertama, dia dijatuhkan diatas hutan belantara bukan desa tempat tinggal Ras Springgan. Kedua, dia menemukan satu pedang dalam Inventory-nya dan dia yakin jika senjata yang ada dalam genggamannya ini memiliki level yang sangat tinggi, rasanya dia pernah melihat pedang yang ada dalam genggamannya tetapi ia tak tahu kapan dan dimana. Lalu yang terakhir, tubuh karakternya sama persis dengan tubuhnya yang ada di Dunia Nyata dan dia memakai pakaian jingga sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya ketika pembuatan karakter tadi. Itu terasa sangat aneh baginya.

 **Cling!**

Mata biru laut itu melihat bayangan sebuah besi melengkung bergerigi lumayan tajam mengeluarkan kilauan cahaya dari pedang yang digenggamannya, ia juga bisa merasakan jika di belakangnya saat ini terdapat sesuatu yang bisa mengancam dirinya 'Sepertinya ini pertarunganku yang pertama,' ucapnya dalam hati.

 **Katchin!**

Pemuda pirang itu sudah menahan dua besi melengkung dari Belalang Sembah Besar yang sepertinya ingin memangsanya, jika saja dirinya terlambat membalikan diri dan memblokir dua besi tajam itu, ia yakin jika punggungnya akan menjadi sasaran dua besi tajam dari belalang sembah besar di hadapannya sekarang. Bunga api berskala kecil terus tercipta dari gesekan ketiga besi itu, baik Naruto maupun belalang sembah itu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri.

 **Trank!**

Pemuda pirang itu berhasil memenangkan kompetisi saling dorong itu lalu mendorong kedua besi tajam itu agar menjauh dari hadapannya membuat tiga pasang kaki itu melangkah beberapa kali ke belakang, tapi belalang itu tak kenal dengan kata menyerah dan kembali berniat menyerang orang yang ada di hadapannya. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat kearah pemuda pirang yang sudah menyiagakan dirinya, salah satu tangan yang dilengkapi dengan besi tajam melengkung itu mulai terangkat lalu menghujam kearah Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh.

 **Krak!**

Serangga besar itu terlihat keheranan ketika tangannya tak berhasil dan malah menancap pada permukaan tanah tempat berpijak sasarannya, belalang sembah itu berusaha menarik tangannya agar besi itu bisa terbebas dari permukaan tanah yang menahannya. Pandangannya terus berfokus pada tangannya yang masih menancap itu tanpa memperhatikan orang yang menjadi sasarannya.

 **Cut!**

Naruto berhasil memanfaatkan keadaan dengan menggunakan pedangnya itu untuk memotong lengan milik belalang sembah itu hingga salah satu senjata yang mempersenjatai dirinya berkurang satu, ini akan lebih memudahkan dirinya untuk mengalahkan belalang besar yang ada di hadapannya.

 **Buzzz!**

 **Pyar!**

Besi dan sebagian lengan dari belalang sembah itu menghilang menjadi serpihan layaknya cermin yang pecah membuat belalang sembah itu juga berteriak kesakitan diiringi dengan HP bar-nya yang berkurang sekitar sepertiganya, matanya yang berwarna hijau dengan pupil berwarna hitam itu menatap tak suka kearah Naruto. Dengan amarah karena salah satu lengannya terpotong, belalang itu kembali merangsek maju dan kembali menyerang Naruto menggunakan tangannya yang tersisa dengan pola membabi buta tetapi kebanyakan belalang itu berusaha memisahkan kepala atau salah satu kaki Naruto dari tubuhnya seperti yang sudah dilakukan oleh pemuda pirang itu.

'Gerakannya menjadi lebih cepat dibandingkan tadi,' ucapnya dalam hati dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak menghindari setiap tebasan dari besi yang siap memotong salah satu anggota tubuhnya, serangga itu memang tak pernah rela jika ada salah satu tubuhnya yang terpotong.

 **Sleb!**

Besi melengkung itu berhasil melakukan tugasnya walaupun tak sesuai dengan keinginan dari pemiliknya, garis berwarna merah dengan pola diagonal tercipta di dada pemuda pirang tersebut membuat HP milik Naruto berkurang perlahan hingga menyentuh angka 475/500 menadakan serangan dari serangga itu menyebabkan damage yang lumayan besar.

"Sial, aku harus berhati-hati dengannya," ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan garis berwarna merah yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari tubuhnya, meskipun tertebas oleh serangga itu tetapi dirinya tak merasakan rasa sakit sedikitpun. Pandangannya kembali terarah pada belalang sembah yang sepertinya tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja, besi yang ada di tangannya terangkat perlahan lalu menimbulkan suara yang lumayan mengganggu menurut Naruto "A-apa itu?" tanya Naruto ketika besi melengkung milik belalang sembah itu bersinar.

"Jangan-jangan itu..."

 **Swush!**

Belum sempat dirinya menyelesaikan perkataannya, dia dikejutkan oleh belalang sembah besar yang sudah berlari berkecepatan yang lumayan gila menurutnya dengan besi tajam yang diposisikan mendatar sebatas pinggang Naruto. Sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin menghabisi pemain baru yang ada di depannya hingga terpotong menjadi dua, dia tak akan membiarkan peri dari ras Springgan itu melarikan diri darinya.

"Tsk! Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, otaknya langsung tersambung dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi ketika belalang sembah itu mengeluarkan Sword Skill-nya, tapi dengan jarak yang mulai menyempit ini dia tak mungkin mengeluarkan Sword Skill-nya atau dirinya akan terbagi menjadi dua.

 **Swift!**

Pemuda itu berhasil menghindar dengan cara melompati kepala dari serangga besar tersebut dengan kata lain dirinya selamat dari senjata milik belalang itu "Ini saatnya," ucapnya dengan tubuhnya yang masih melayang diatas tubuh serangga hijau besar itu, kelopak matanya terpejam berusaha berkonsentrasi.

 **Shiiiine!**

Cahaya keperakan menyelimuti pedang yang ada di tangan Naruto ditambah dengan suara sistem dengan nada lumayan nyaring, bola mata biru laut itu kembali terlihat dengan sorotnya yang mulai serius kearah tubuh belalang sembah yang ada di bawahnya "Terima ini!" ujarnya dengan sedikit berteriak lalu memutar tubuhnya searah dengan jarum jam.

 **Sleb!**

 **Cut!**

 **Tap!**

Pemuda itu berlutut dengan salah satu kakinya ketika tubuhnya kembali menyentuh tanah, tangan kanannya yang memegang Holy King's Sword itu terangkat ke belakang dengan tatapannya yang lurus ke depan.

 **Pyar!**

Suara seperti kaca yang pecah itu kembali terdengar di telinganya diiringi dengan menghilangnya belalang sembah besar yang menjadi lawannya, pemuda pirang itu kembali berdiri dengan kedua kakinya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk memastikan jika lawannya sudah musnah. Serpihan-serpihan seperti pecahan kaca kebiruan menguap ke langit lalu menghilang tanpa bekas, senyum gembira terpasang di bibirnya "Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkannya," ucap Naruto senang.

Menu Result berlatar belakang putih muncul di hadapannya menampilkan hasil yang ia dapat karena telah mengalahkan 'The Giant Flying Mantis' itu.

[Exp: 100, Guld: 300 dan Item: 3]

Setidaknya itulah yang tertulis dalam menu tersebut, rasa bangga membucah di dalam hatinya ketika melihatnya. Dia mengalahkan serangga besar itu hanya dengan 2 tebasan dan mendapatkan serangan balasan satu kali dari serangga itu dalam pertarungan pertamanya, tapi tubuhnya berhasil menghindari serangan demi serangan membabi buta yang dilancarkan oleh belalang sembah itu seperti tubuhnya memang terbiasa dengan serangan secepat itu.

"Ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja," gumam Naruto dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah mengembalikan pedang miliknya ke dalam sarung yang terletak di punggungnya, kepalanya menoleh ke segala penjuru mata angin seperti sedang mencari sesuatu "Kalau tidak salah saat jatuh tadi aku melihat sebuah desa kecil di sebelah timur, mungkin aku bisa membeli sesuatu dengan...," dia menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu membuka Menu Stats "...5300 Guld, cukup sedikit tapi tak apa, aku bisa mencarinya lagi" lanjutnya.

Semua menu yang ada di hadapannya menghilang dengan sendirinya, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah timur hutan tersebut lalu menghilang diantara rerimbunan pohon di Hutan tersebut. Tanah tempat pertarungan Naruto tadi sudah kembali seperti tempat itu tak mengalami kejadian yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu, udara yang terus bergerak seperti menyapu jejak dari pemain bersurai pirang itu agar tak ada satupun orang yang tahu kearah mana orang itu berjalan.

[ **To Be Continued...** ]

Yo, bertemu lagi dengan saya dengan cerita yang baru ini.

Mungkin saya hanya ingin menjelaskan alur yang diambil oleh saya dalam NarutoxSAO ini. Jadi, alurnya diambil setelah Arc [Mother's Rosario] pastinya para pembaca sekalian sudah tahu tentang Arc itu 'kan. Jika kalian menemukan kejanggalan dari tulisan ini mohon dimaafkan dan beritahu saya agar diperbaiki secepatnya, saya sangat senang jika ada yang mengingatkan.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita saya ini.

Kritik dan sarannya sangat ditunggu sekali.


	2. Teman Pertama

**Orenji** **no** **Kenshi**

 **Disclaimer** : Semua karakter dari anime ' **Naruto** ' dan ' **Sword Art Online** ' bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main Cast** : Naruto .U.

 **Pair** : Naruto .U **X** ?

 **Summary** : Masa lalunya terkunci bersama dengan kenangan pahit yang dialaminya di Dunia Nyata. Akankah teman-temannya yang terjebak di SAO tiga tahun yang lalu mengetahui jika Pendekar Jingga telah kembali? Akankah dia sembuh dari koma yang berlangsung satu tahun lamanya?

 **Warning** : Semi-Canon, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Very Mainstream, Miss Typo(s), Alur cepat dan rumit, Newbie' Author, Not Like Don't Read, Read 'n Review.

(Note: Maaf jika ceritanya terlihat ngawur/asal-asalan, karena saya yang baru mempelajarinya sedikit jadi ceritanya agak sedikit melenceng beserta dengan istilah-istilahnya.)

[ **Opening Song: Courage - Haruka Tomatsu** ]

 **Chapter 2**

 **Teman Pertama**

 **[Hutan Kuno, dekat Zona Slyph]**

 **Brak!**

Permukaan tanah itu bergetar sangat hebat ketika benda yang sangat padat dan keras melebihi kerasnya batu menumbuk tanah di tempat tersebut menimbulkan beberapa retakan di permukaan tanah yang terus memanjang kearah perempuan bersurai biru panjang yang diikat ponytail di salah satu sisi kepalanya dengan indikator hijau diatasnya dan tentu saja retakan tanah itu sangat membahayakan bagi sesuatu yang dilewatinya.

Dengan reflek yang bagus, perempuan itu akhirnya melompat dari jalur retakan tanah tersebut lalu mendarat mulus dengan kedua kakinya...

 **Krak!**

 **Brukh!**

Bola mata biru gelap itu bergulir kearah pohon yang sudah tumbang karena terkena jalur retakan tanah tersebut, jika pohon yang kokoh di permukaan tanah saja bisa tumbang karena serangan itu, apalagi dirinya yang merupakan manusia yang tak memiliki pengokoh apapun, bisa-bisa tubuhnya diterbangkan entah kemana. Matanya sedikit melirik kearah pojok kiri atasnya dan melihat HP-nya berada di zona kuning dalam kisaran 417/2853 dengan MP-nya yang hampir habis tetapi mulai beregenerasi lagi dengan kecepatan yang sangat lamban.

Perempuan itu mendecih tak suka ketika dirinya tahu jika kemampuannya masih belum bisa mengalahkan satu monster gorila yang tingginya dua kali lipat dari tingginya dengan batang kayu patah yang cukup besar di tangan kanannya sebagai senjatanya, tanah bergetar lumayan kencang ketika kedua kaki besar itu melangkah menuju tempatnya berdiri 'Sepertinya aku belum siap untuk menjadi Solo Player,' ucap perempuan itu dalam hatinya dengan dilingkupi rasa kelelahan yang luar biasa, dirinya juga memiliki stamina yang terbatas.

"Graaa!" Monster gorila itu berteriak keras dengan mengangkat batang kayu yang menjadi senjatanya itu setinggi-tingginya dan mengarah pada tubuh perempuan yang ada di hadapannya, makhluk itu memang diprogram untuk tak mengenal ampun kepada pemain manapun. Tak ada jalan lain untuk melarikan diri dari makhluk seperti itu kecuali dengan melawan dan melenyapkannya dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki.

 **Buugghh!**

Gorila itu sedikit oleng ketika kepalanya dihantam oleh sesuatu hingga menampakan bekas kemerahan di salah satu sisi kepalanya membuat serangannya pada perempuan itu menjadi gagal, HP-nya berkurang sedikit karena serangan dadakan itu. Sepasang mata merahnya menatap kearah serangan itu berasal dimana pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik berpakaian berwarna jingga dan celana hitam panjang dengan di belakang punggungnya terdapat sarung pedang berwarna emas dan coklat disertai indikator hijau yang menandakan jika laki-laki pirang itu juga merupakan pemain permainan VR ini.

"Kau memang hewan buas yang tak kenal etika, ya," gumam laki-laki pirang itu dengan tangan kanannya yang mulai terulur ke belakang dan mencapai gagang pedangnya, kilatan cahaya dari besi keperakan pedang tersebut membuat siapapun yang menatap pedang tersebut pasti akan terganggu dengan sinar yang dipantulkannya. Tetapi, itu menjadi keuntungan tersendiri bagi pemiliknya memanfaatkan pantulan cahaya untuk mengganggu konsentrasi musuhnya.

"Kebetulan aku sedang mencari lawan agak menantang," ucap laki-laki itu sekali lagi lalu mencabut pedang tersebut dari dalam sarung pedangnya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya, padahal pedang itu cukup besar untuk ukuran pedang satu tangan "Sebelum kau menghabisinya, kau harus melawanku dulu," senyum kecil terukir di bibir pemuda itu seolah tak ada rasa takut ketika melihat monster itu memang menerima tantangan yang baru saja diajukan padanya.

Permukaan tanah kembali bergetar ketika sepasang kaki besar itu mulai melangkah dengan cepat kearah laki-laki yang menantangnya tadi, batang kayu besar itu mulai terangkat kembali dan bersiap membantingkannya kearah lawannya. Insting membunuhnya lebih liar lagi daripada sebelumnya setelah melihat lawan yang lumayan kuat walaupun levelnya belumlah seberapa.

 **Bruk!**

Bantingan lumayan kuat itu bisa terdengar sampai radius beberapa meter dari tempat kejadian, asap yang tercampur dengan tanah dan debu mengepul dari hasil tumbukan batang kayu yang sangat besar dengan tanah yang menjadi pijakan pemain berambut pirang tadi dan siapapun yakin jika pemain itu tak akan selamat dari serangan brutal monster gorila itu...

 **Swush!**

Sosok laki-laki bersurai pirang jabrik itu keluar dari kumpulan asap itu dengan cara melompat menjauhinya karena dia tahu jika serangan dari gorila itu akan berlanjut jika dirinya masih berdekatan dengan monster gorila itu, sepasang mata beriris biru laut itu menatap kearah kepulan asap dimana gorila itu masih terjebak disana. Ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk kembali melakukan serangan dadakan pada monster itu, kedua kakinya berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna di permukaan tanah.

 **Wush!**

Laki-laki bersurai pirang jabrik itu langsung menyerbu kearah monster gorila itu setelah asap yang menutupi monster itu menghilang, salah satu tangannya berada di depan tubuhnya menjaga keseimbangan agar dirinya tak oleng saat berlari secepat itu dengan tangannya yang lain menghunuskan ujung pedangnya yang runcing. Kakinya yang terbalut sepatu hitam yang lumayan tebal itu bergerak sangat cepat sampai-sampai bola mata perempuan yang memperhatikannya tak bisa mengikuti pergerakan kaki tersebut, pemuda itu bisa berlari secepat itu tanpa menggunakan Sword Skill-nya.

 **Syat!**

Laki-laki itu berhasil meninggalkan bekas merah diagonal di tubuh gorila tersebut membuat gorila itu menggeram marah karena tubuhnya berhasil terkena sayatan pedang dari lawannya, tetapi seolah tak memperdulikan geraman marah itu, laki-laki itu kembali melancarkan tebasan keduanya dengan pola diagonal yang sama namun berlawanan arah hingga membentuk tanda silang di tubuh gorila tersebut. HP milik gorila itu mulai berkurang perlahan-lahan karena terkena dua tebasan dari pedang milik laki-laki itu.

 **Sreek!**

Gorila itu menggusur batang pohon besarnya dengan sangat kasar agar bisa mengenai pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, tetapi pemuda itu tak akan membiarkan tubuhnya terkena satu seranganpun dari monster yang dilawannya. Di samping levelnya yang masih rendah, dirinya juga tahu jika serangan sekuat itu bisa berdampak sangat kritikal baginya. Dia akan kalah jika mendapatkan serangan itu berturut-turut, pertama kali baginya mendapatkan lawan yang sangat tangguh dan besar seperti di depannya, tidak seperti saat dirinya datang pertama kalinya kesini.

 **Shiiinne!**

Sinar berwarna hijau dan pelindung berbentuk bola melindungi tubuhnya hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik saja, HP-nya kembali penuh seperti sedia kala dengan lima kotak bergambarkan simbol-simbol tertentu, dengan kata lain semua statistik kemampuan karakter miliknya meningkat seiring mantra sihir itu masih bekerja padanya. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dimana peri ras Undine itu sudah mengangkat tongkat kecil kearahnya dengan tulisan-tulisan kuno di hadapannya, dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil saat menyadari jika perempuan itu yang melakukan sihir penyembuhan padanya.

Kepala pemuda itu kembali terarah pada monster yang ada di hadapannya dengan senjatanya yang siap membanting kepalanya...

 **Wush!**

Jika saja pemuda itu tak merendahkan tubuhnya, ia yakin jika serangan itu akan telak mengenai kepalanya dan dirinya pasti akan langsung tamat di tempat. Senyum kecilnya berkembang menjadi senyuman lebar ketika dirinya kembali menemukan celah untuk menyerang gorila besar itu, kakinya langsung bergerak secepat mungkin dengan pedangnya yang ia posisikan dengan posisi mendatar...

 **Cleb!**

 **Syat!**

Pedang dengan besi keperakan itu berhasil meninggalkan bekas kemerahan kembali di salah satu kaki gorila itu dengan posisi mendatar, dengan otomatis HP bar dari monster itu juga berkurang kembali. Sepertinya serangan seperti itu masih belum cukup untuk melenyapkannya, pemuda itu berbalik lalu menatap punggung lebar gorila tersebut hingga memunculkan ide di dalam otaknya. Dia kembali berlari kearah monster itu lalu memijakan kakinya di punggung gorila itu membuatnya seperti sebuah pijakan untuk dirinya, pemuda itu langsung melompat setinggi mungkin hingga dirinya bisa melihat luasnya hutan itu. Tetapi bukan itu yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Sepasang iris biru langit itu terarah pada monster yang ada di bawahnya, kedua tangannya memegang gagang pedangnya dengan erat dan sedikit memundurkannya ke belakang tubuhnya...

 **Shinnne!**

Pedang itu mengeluarkan sinar putihnya kembali menandakan jika sistemnya mulai bekerja untuk mengeluarkan Sword Skill-nya "Haaa!" orang itu berteriak sangat keras dengan tubuhnya yang sudah ditarik oleh gravitasi, kedua tangannya memindahkan pedang itu keatas kepalanya...

 **Cleb!**

 **Syat!**

Bilah tajam pedang itu berhasil menembus batok kepala monster gorila itu dan dengan sekuat tenaga pemuda itu mendorong pedangnya agar memotong tubuh monster itu secara simetris membuat jalur merah lurus di tubuh gorila tersebut, pemuda itu mendarat dengan sempurna tepat di hadapan monster itu...

 **Cut!**

Pemuda itu melakukan putaran melawan arah jarum jam dan menambah sayatan horizontal di tubuh monster besar itu.

HP bar milik monster gorila itu berkurang secara drastis hingga mencapai zona merah dan habis karena serangan dari laki-laki pirang itu, sementara laki-laki pirang itu berdiri membelakangi sang monster yang sudah terdiam tak bisa bergerak lagi karena HP-nya sudah menunjukan nol.

 **Buzzz!**

 **Pyarr!**

Tubuh monster itu meledak lalu hancur berkeping-keping layaknya pecahan kaca kebiruan yang menguap ke angkasa dan menghilang tanpa jejak sama sekali, senyum puas terukir di bibir pemuda pirang itu ketika dirinya berhasil mengalahkan monster yang berlevel lumayan jauh darinya. Tapi dia sangat berterima kasih pada peri ras Undine yang mau memberikan sihir penyembuhan kepadanya, tangannya yang memegang pedang langsung memasukan benda itu ke dalam sarungnya agar tidak tumpul karena terus terkena angin.

Laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju perempuan bersurai biru yang menjadi ciri khas ras Undine dengan Menu Result terpampang di hadapannya.

[Exp: 1250, Guld: 600, Item: 5]

Rasa puasnya itu terbayarkan sudah ketika dirinya mendapatkan Reward lumayan banyak, menu itu langsung menghilang dari hadapannya digantikan dengan Main Menu. Dia terus menekan beberapa Sub-Menu yang ada di dalamnya lalu kotak persegi panjang itu seperti sedang mencari sesuatu "Ah, ini dia," gumamnya saat menemukan sesuatu yang memang sangat dicarinya, dia menekan Item itu untuk memunculkan barang yang diinginkannya.

Botol merah bulat berukuran kecil langsung jatuh ke dalam genggaman telapak tangan kanannya lalu pandangannya terarah pada perempuan ras Undine dengan HP bar-nya yang hampir mencapai zona merah "Hey... Umm... Terima kasih sudah memberiku sihir penyembuhan, itu sangat membantu," ujarnya pada perempuan yang ada di depannya saat ini.

Bola mata biru gelap itu hanya menatap datar kearah laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya atau dengan kata lain, penyelamat dirinya dari monster gorila yang coba ia kalahkan "Itu tak masalah, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah kenapa kau mengalahkan buruanku? Kau tahu 'kan, aku bersusah payah ingin mengalahkannya," balas perempuan berpakaian serba biru pucat dengan rok pendek dengan sarung pedang di pinggangnya itu tanpa emosi sama sekali atau malah terlihat sedikit kesal.

Pemuda itu menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya pertanda ia tak tahu jika pemain di depannya sedang melakukan perburuan di sekitar sini "Maaf, maaf. Aku kira kau membutuhkan bantuan karena kau lumayan kewalahan menghadapinya, tapi sebagai gantinya...," pemuda itu menggantungkan perkataannya membuat perempuan itu penasaran dengan kelanjutannya tetapi pandangannya terarah pada telapak tangan kanan pemuda itu yang terulur kepadanya dengan botol merah kecil diatasnya "...aku memberikan Potion ini padamu agar HP dan MP-mu kembali seperti sedia kala, walaupun membutuhkan waktu agak lama," jelasnya.

Perempuan itu hanya menghela napasnya lalu mengambil botol merah kecil itu dari tangan laki-laki pirang itu, bagaimanapun dirinya juga membutuhkan sesuatu untuk memulihkan HP dan MP-nya yang terkuras. Meskipun dirinya merupakan ras peri dengan penggunaan sihir terbaik, tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa melakukan sihir kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia mulai meneguk semua cairan yang ada di dalam botol tersebut, dia bisa merasakan staminanya kembali seperti sebelumnya dan melihat HP dan MP-nya terisi kembali hingga penuh.

"Ano... Undine-san...," panggil laki-laki itu dengan nada perlahan agar tak menyinggung perempuan di hadapannya.

"Panggil saja Lisha, jangan panggil rasku," ucap perempuan bernama Lisha itu sudah mengembalikan tongkat kecil itu ke dalam Storage-nya.

"Ah, baiklah. Jadi, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu, Lisha? Aku tak tahu harus memintanya lagi kepada siapa," ucap laki-laki pirang jabrik itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang saling bertemu, dia belum pernah memohon dengan sangat sebelumnya tapi dia memang membutuhkan bantuan dari perempuan yang ada di depannya.

"Sebutkan namamu dulu sebelum kau meminta sesuatu?" ucap Lisha.

"Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu," jawab laki-laki bernama Naruto itu yang sudah memperkenalkan dirinya pada Lisha.

Lisha menatap laki-laki pirang jabrik itu dengan senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya diiringi tawa kecil keluar dari mulut perempuan tersebut "Nama itu malah mengingatkanku pada~..."

"Topping Ramen, bukan? Namaku memang mirip dengan kue ikan penghias atasan ramen," potong Naruto yang mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Lisha.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk menghinamu, Naruto," ucap Lisha yang sudah menghentikan tawanya, lalu sepasang mata biru gelap itu menatap tertarik kearah laki-laki di hadapannya "Lalu kau ingin meminta tolong apa? Aku tak bisa janji membantumu banyak," sambungnya dengan senyum kecil terpasang di bibirnya.

"Ah, terima kasih sebelumnya. Tapi bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya," raut bingung terpancar di wajah laki-laki bersurai pirang jabrik itu dengan salah satu tangannya yang menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, dia hanya bingung merangkai apa yang dibutuhkannya menjadi kata-kata 'Ini sedikit memalukan juga sih,' sambungnya dengan hati yang sangat bimbang.

"Cepatlah atau aku berubah pikiran untuk menolongmu," paksa Lisha dengan tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada, dia memang tak memiliki waktu yang banyak jika hanya melayani diamnya laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan tertawa jika aku mengatakannya padamu," ucap laki-laki pirang itu dengan tangannya yang sudah diturunkan dari kepalanya dan menatap perempuan yang ada di depannya dengan keseriusan "Bisakah kau mengajariku..."

Lisha menatap kearah Naruto yang menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia juga agak penasaran dengan kata yang selanjutnya akan keluar dari mulut laki-laki pirang itu.

"...cara menggunakan sayap untuk terbang?" pinta laki-laki itu memang terdengar sepele tetapi bisa membuat siapa saja shock mendengarnya.

"Peri macam apa kau ini!"

 **-0-0-0-**

Perempuan bersurai biru cerah panjang yang diikat ponytail disalah satu sisi kepalanya hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti setelah mendengar penjelasan laki-laki pirang jabrik yang sudah duduk bersila di hadapannya "Aku sudah mengerti dengan itu, tapi kemampuanmu memainkan pedang itu malah terlihat seperti pemain profesional daripada pendatang baru," jelas Lisha yang sudah duduk bersimpuh di tanah lapang yang cukup luas berumput pendek saat ini.

Mereka berdua memang mencari tempat yang aman agar bisa mengobrol dengan santai lagipula mereka ada di Zona Aman, meskipun mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain, HP mereka tak akan berkurang sama sekali. Ya, itulah salah satu keuntungan pemain yang berdiam diri di Zona Aman.

Naruto hanya tersenyum gugup menanggapi perkataan dari Lisha "Itu cuma kemampuan biasa saja, semua orang disini juga bisa melakukan apa yang kulakukan tadi," jawab Naruto dengan kepalanya yang sudah mengadah menatap langit biru yang terhampar sangat luas dihiasi awan putih yang bergerombol "Bagaimana rasanya terbang menggunakan sayap? Apakah sangat menyenangkan?" entah kenapa pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, walaupun dirinya pernah dijatuhkan dari langit tapi sensasinya pasti akan berbeda dengan terbang menggunakan sayap.

"Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan, kau harus mencobanya sendiri, Naruto," jawab Lisha dengan nada penuh kebanggan karena dia pun bisa merasakan bagaimana melayang di langit menggunakan sepasang sayap yang sama sekali tak bisa ia rasakan di Dunia Nyata.

Naruto kembali menurunkan pandangannya kearah Lisha dengan senyum lembut yang terukir di bibirnya "Maka dari itu, aku memintamu untuk mengajariku memunculkan sayap milikku. Soal terbang, aku bisa belajar sendiri," ucap Naruto yang menjelaskan tujuannya meminta tolong kepada Lisha, dia belum mengerti cara memunculkan sayap di Permainan VR ini.

Perempuan itu bangkit dari duduk bersimpuhnya dan berdiri setegak mungkin diatas permukaan tanah itu, iris biru gelapnya masih terarah pada Naruto "Ayo bangun, aku akan menunjukannya padamu," ucap Lisha dengan membalas senyuman dari laki-laki di hadapannya.

Laki-laki pirang jabrik itu mengikuti perintah dari perempuan itu lalu berdiri tepat berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain, angin pelan yang bergerak membuat rambut mereka menari-nari terbawa angin disertai dengan sinar matahari yang lumayan menyengat kulit mereka. Bisa dibilang ini adalah musim terbaik yang bisa dinikmati oleh para pemain Sword Art Online maupun ALfheim Online, mereka memang lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di Dunia Virtual ini dan menikmatinya dengan penuh suka cita daripada di Dunia yang sebenarnya.

"Di ALfheim Online ini terdapat 9 ras peri yang memiliki ciri khas masing-masing misalnya warna sayapnya, setiap ras memiliki warna tertentu yang mewakili mereka," jelas Lisha dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada namun tatapannya masih terarah pada Naruto "Sepertiku yang merupakan ras peri Undine..."

 **Bats!**

Sepasang sayap yang warnanya senada dengan warna surai rambutnya muncul di balik punggung Lisha "...mereka memiliki warna sayap berwarna biru dan itu juga merupakan tanda jika ras Undine bisa mengendalikan air sebagai serangan elemen mereka," sambung Lisha dengan nada bangga, Ras Undine memang ras terbaik di ALO ini namun tak banyak juga yang memilih Undine karena ras itu lebih cenderung pada sihir jarak jauh yang terkadang kurang efektif.

"Sayapmu sangat mengagumkan," ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan nada takjub, baru pertama kalinya dia melihat sayap dari salah satu pemain di ALO ini "Lalu bagaimana aku bisa memunculkan sayap sepertimu, Lisha?" tanya Naruto yang sudah tak sabar untuk mencoba sayapnya.

"Baiklah, berbalik dulu," perintah Lisha.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit bingung setelah mendengar perintah dari Lisha, tapi perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai berbalik hingga membelakangi Lisha dan membiarkan punggungnya yang dilengkapi sarung pedang itu menjadi sorotan perempuan tersebut.

"Kalau kau ingin mengeluarkan sayapmu, maka kau harus membayangkan jika dirimu bisa mengeluarkan sayap dari punggungmu dan aku yakin itu tak membutuhkan waktu satu menit," ucap Lisha dengan salah satu tangannya yang sudah menyentuh punggung Naruto "Konsentrasilah dan coba keluarkan dari sini," perintah perempuan itu dengan jarinya yang menandai bagian punggung Naruto agar pemuda itu bisa memusatkan kekuatannya di tempat yang disentuh jarinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya," ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat lalu sorot matanya sudah berubah menjadi serius, kedua kelopak matanya mulai terpejam berusaha berkonsentrasi seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Lisha lalu memusatkan kekuatannya pada punggung yang tadi sempat disentuh oleh jari lentik milik Lisha. Dahinya mulai berkerut menandakan jika dirinya sedang berusaha untuk memusatkan kekuatan itu pada punggungnya, dia harus berhasil melakukannya apapun yang terjadi.

Lisha hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pemuda pirang di depannya mulai berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, sebenarnya dia kagum dengan laki-laki itu. Meskipun levelnya masih sangat rendah tetapi keterampilan berpedangnya mampu menyaingi pemain profesional yang sudah berpengalaman bermain Sword Art Online atau ALfheim Online, mungkin dia juga harus mengimbangkan skill-nya antara sihir jarak jauh dan seni berpedang jarak dekatnya karena dia tak mungkin terus menerus memakai sihir yang menghabiskan Mana Point-nya dalam waktu yang singkat.

 **Bats!**

Iris biru gelap itu membulat sempurna ketika sepasang sayap hitam bertengger manis di punggung lebar milik pemuda pirang itu yang menandakan jika ras peri yang diambil oleh laki-laki itu adalah "...Springgan? Kukira dia dari ras Salamander," gumam perempuan itu sambil melihat lekuk sayap yang sudah keluar dari punggung Naruto dan dia tak menyangka jika pemuda hebat di depannya ini berasal dari ras Springgan yang notabene-nya ahli dalam menggunakan sihir ilusi atau bisa memanipulasi otak lawannya, alasan lainnya adalah pakaian jingga yang dipakai Naruto sangat berbeda dengan Springgan lainnya.

"Lalu setelah ini, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto kembali dengan rasa bangga di hatinya ketika dirinya berhasil mengeluarkan sepasang sayap hitam di punggungnya, tapi dia tahu jika sayapnya itu belum bisa digunakan secara benar. Dia menunggu intruksi selanjutnya dari perempuan di belakangnya.

"Bagi pendatang baru sepertimu, sistem sebenarnya sudah menyediakan pengendali sayapmu agar kau bisa bergerak dengan leluasa di angkasa saat menggunakan sayapmu. Tapi aku lebih suka jika kau terbang tanpa menggunakan pengendali itu, kau harus berusaha menguasai sayapmu sendiri," ujar Lisha yang ada di belakangnya membuat Naruto menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Sekarang coba kau rasakan jika sayapmu itu memiliki otot lalu gerakan otot itu secara perlahan agar kau lebih terbiasa," perintah Lisha.

Naruto kembali menganggukan kepalanya mengerti pertanda jika dirinya harus membayangkan dan mulai menggerakan otot yang tersambung pada sayapnya dengan perlahan, kepalanya sedikit melirik ke belakang dimana sayapnya masih tak merespon apapun meskipun dirinya sudah menggerakan otot di punggungnya. Peluh keringat meluncur mulus di dahinya menandakan jika dirinya sudah mengeluarkan semua energinya untuk menggerakan sayap hitam yang ada di belakangnya.

Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana sayap itu mulai bergerak walaupun dalam gerakan patah-patah, tapi dia akan terus melakukannya hingga dirinya bisa terbang di langit. Setidaknya usaha yang dilakukannya ini menghasilkan sesuatu yang sangat memuaskan, siapa tahu juga itu berpengaruh pada otaknya di Dunia Nyata. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan jika kakinya sudah menggantung sedikit diatas permukaan tanah lapang tersebut 'Tinggal sedikit lagi,' batin Naruto yang menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar terus berusaha.

"Waaa!"

 **Swuush!**

Pemuda itu langsung berteriak kesetanan ketika punggungnya didorong oleh seseorang yang ada di belakangnya membuat konsentrasinya membuyar dan kepakan sayapnya menjadi tak beraturan lagi membuatnya terbang dengan kecepatan gila ke langit, dia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih ataupun mengontrol dirinya sendiri karena perasaan panik yang menyelimuti dirinya. Setidaknya dia bisa terbang di langit walaupun tanpa kendali.

"Hey! Pejamkan matamu dan cobalah untuk tenang lalu gerakan tubuhmu kearah yang kau inginkan, kau pasti bisa menguasainya dengan cepat," ujar Lisha yang memberi masukan dan juga sudah melayang di langit menggunakan sepasang sayap birunya, dia memang sengaja mendorong laki-laki pirang itu agar cepat bisa terbang. Hanya itu saja jalannya.

Setelah mendengarkan masukan dari perempuan itu, pemuda pirang jabrik itu melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Lisha dan mulai memelankan laju terbangnya hingga membuatnya melayang di udara dengan hanya bantuan sayapnya. Senyum senang dan bahagia terukir di bibirnya ketika melihat pemandangan keseluruhan wilayah di ALfheim Online ini 'Indah sekali,' batin laki-laki pirang itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya terbang dengan disuguhi pemandangan bagus?" tanya Lisha yang sudah melayang di samping Naruto, dia tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu sekarang karena dia pernah mengalami perasaan itu saat pertama kali terbang.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa," ujar Naruto dengan kepalanya yang sudah menoleh kearah Lisha, senyum senangnya itu berubah menjadi senyum lembut yang belum pernah ia tunjukan pada orang lain selama satu tahun ini "Terima kasih sudah mengajariku, Lisha. Yah, walaupun sedikit kasar sih," sambungnya yang diakhiri candaan.

"Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah menyelamatkanku dari monster gorila itu, mungkin levelku belum cukup untuk bermain solo," balas Lisha, dia juga merasa tak enak jika tak mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemain baru itu.

"Tak masalah, aku hanya kebetulan lewat kesana kok," ucap Naruto yang masih mempertahankan senyumannya kemudian pandangannya terarah pada kastil besar berwarna hitam yang melayang diatas wilayah Yggdrasil "Apa kau pernah pergi ke kastil terbang itu?" tanyanya pada perempuan yang melayang di sampingnya.

"Tidak terlalu sering sih, mungkin hanya untuk berburu saja. Aku punya keinginan untuk mengalahkan salah satu boss lantai yang ada disana dan mengukir namaku di Monumen Pendekar disana, tapi levelku masih belum cukup," ucap Lisha yang tanpa sadar berkata tentang keinginannya pada Naruto, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda dirinya sudah sadar "Maaf, sudah berkata yang tidak penting," sambungnya.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya mengangguk mengerti karena siapapun memiliki keinginan tersendiri "Kenapa kau tidak masuk Guild saja? Atau membuat party?" ucap Naruto yang memberi usulan dan memang kebanyakan pemain lebih sering melakukan party untuk mengalahkan boss.

"Jika party-nya hanya ada satu kelompok, aku tak masalah. Tapi jika party-nya lebih dari satu kelompok maka hanya nama ketua party-nya saja yang akan terukir di Monumen Pendekar," ujar Lisha yang membeberkan semua alasan yang ada di dalam otaknya "Aku pernah mendengar jika Boss Lantai 29 berhasil ditaklukan oleh Guild bernama Sleeping Knights yang hanya berisi 6 pemain saja ditambah satu pemain dari luar," sambungnya yang masih mengingat berita terhangat di SAO ataupun ALO ini.

"Mereka hebat juga ternyata," komentar pemuda pirang jabrik itu, memang sedikit mustahil mengalahkan boss lantai hanya dengan 7 pemain saja tapi sebuah keinginan selalu mendorong pemiliknya untuk terus maju dan pantang menyerah "Aku akan membantumu," ujarnya yang sudah menatap kearah Lisha.

"Apa?" beo perempuan itu seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Apa kau tak mendengarnya?"

"Aku hanya tak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan, Naruto. Tapi levelmu masih rendah, bagaimana kau..."

"Tenang saja, aku akan menaikan levelku secepat mungkin selama satu bulan ini dan mengumpulkan senjata atau item langka agar kita tak kesusahan nantinya," potong Naruto dengan sebuah keyakinan yang terpancar dari sorot matanya.

Sepasang iris biru gelap itu berkilat perlahan ketika bertemu dengan iris safir milik laki-laki di sampingnya "Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu itu," ujar Lisha yang tersenyum senang ditambah kepalanya yang mengangguk.

 **Bip! Bip! Bip!**

Sebuah pesan peringatan dengan tampilan berupa jam digital yang semuanya menunjukan angka nol tercipta di depan wajah laki-laki pirang itu, helaan napas pelan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu "Sepertinya aku harus Log Out, bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke penginapan terdekat dari sini?" pinta Naruto dengan nada memohon.

"Kita ke Kota Slyvian saja, disana kau bisa menyewa satu penginapan dan me-Log Out-kan dirimu disana."

"Tapi itu 'kan Zona Peri Ras Slyph, apa tak akan apa-apa 'kah?"

"Tentu saja tidak, selama kau tak membuat masalah disana," ujar Lisha yang sudah terbang kearah barat dimana Kota Slyvian ada disana "Ayo, cepat! Waktumu tak banyak, bukan?" ajak perempuan itu sedikit memperlambat laju terbangnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantar," ucap Naruto dengan sayapnya yang sudah mengepak pelan membuat tubuhnya melaju menyusul Lisha yang lumayan jauh di depannya "Hey, bisakah aku meminta pertemanan denganmu?" tanya Naruto yang sudah terbang tepat bersebelahan dengan Lisha.

"Boleh, tapi... kau harus mengalahkanku untuk sampai terlebih dahulu di Slyvian agar bisa mendapatkannya."

 **Swuusshh!**

Iris safir itu sedikit terkaget ketika mendengar perkataan dari perempuan itu kemudian melihat Peri Ras Undine itu sudah terbang dengan cepat layaknya pesawat jet, tapi sedetik kemudian senyum miring terukir di bibir pemuda itu menanggapi tantangan yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Sesuai dengan keinginanmu, Lisha."

 **Bwuushh!**

Sang Springgan akhirnya melesat dengan cepat mengejar Sang Undine itu dan berusaha untuk mendahuluinya ke Kota Slyvian agar dia bisa mendapatkan pertemanan dengannya, karena bagaimanapun perempuan itu adalah teman pertamanya di ALfheim Online ini. Dan semoga saja terus bertambah.

[ **To Be Continued...** ]

Halo semuanya! bertemu kembali dengan saya...

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita abal-abal dan memiliki banyak kekurangan ini.

Jika memang ada kekurangan dalam cerita ini, silahkan isi kotak review agar saya bisa memperbaiki cerita ini ke depannya.

Dan untuk karakter Lisha itu, silahkan cari aja di Google Limalisha dari anime Madan no Ou to Vanadis. Yang membedakan hanya rambutnya yang berwarna biru pucat, telinganya yang lancip dan pakaiannya yang sedikit ketat warnanya biru pucat.

Kritik, saran dan masukannya ditunggu...


End file.
